This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Protein Kinases to be held July 19-24, 1987 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. This is the second conference on the topic. The goal of this conference is to bring together investigators to discuss the current status and future directions of various aspects of research (biochemistry, immunology, cell biology, molecular biology, genetics, pharmacology and pathophysiology) on protein kinases. Protein kinase C has been shown recently to play a pivotal role in membrane signal transduction, thus ultimately influencing virtually every aspect of cell functions, such as secretion, counteraction, growth and differentiation. Another important recent advancement is on tyrosine protein kinase, which is associated with growth factor receptors and oncogene products, suggesting its involvements in cell growth and possibly tumorigenesis. In addition, some new advancements have been made in the more "classical" cyclic nucleotide-dependent and calmodulin/Ca2+-dependent protein kinases, particularly in the areas of substrate specificity and regulation. As can be seen from the attached program, the conference is multidisciplinary in nature, represented by experts in many, if not all, fields of biomedical sciences addressing the problems of protein kinases at the organismal, cellular, subcellular and molecular levels. The conference will serve as an effective means to foster our understanding on the protein phosphorylation system so basic to cellular function and regulation.